Comfort
Do you ever go out riding your bike and wish that you weren’t sore when you finish? There is a way to avoid the soreness, and the key is a comfort bike. Comfort Bikes are exactly that! They are specifically designed to be comfortable and greatly supportive of your spine and neck! So, you may be thinking this is too good to be true, but I’m here to tell you that just is not so! Comfort bikes can revolutionize the way you take that leisurely ride with the family, get to and from work or school, or how you exercise around town three times a weak. The use of a comfort bike can allow you to last longer in those times, and create less stiffness and pain when your feet are not on the pedals. Now, you may be saying to yourself that you already have the perfect bike and that you really don’t need a comfort bike, but how do you know if you don’t try it or at least know a little bit about the technical stuff. Well, keep reading and by the end of this you should have enough information to make one greatly educated decision on these bikes. Whether that be to go test ride one of these comfort bikes out for yourself to see the real comfort they can provide, or to actually buy one. I guess I will leave that decision up to you. It is for your comfort, after all. Comfort bikes themselves have slight variations from your ordinary bicycle, but these small differences will definitely make a big difference for you! Essentially, they are a modernized version of the roadster bicycle. The frame can be described as a modified mountain bike frame, and the seat is wide and plush for extra comfort. That design of the frame mixed with how the seat sits gives the rider an upright riding position allowing the spine to be straight and not become uncomfortable from having your back arched. Also, with the easy to reach handlebars, it makes the upright position even easier! Comfort bikes come fully equipped with suspension improved seat-posts and smooth easy-ride tires to allow less feel of the road. Not only are they built for comfort, but they are also extremely durable. The bike will last longer and so will you, what’s not to love? If all of that doesn’t have you sold, then I don’t know what will! These bikes are great for everyday use. Now, I wouldn’t advise you to go out with one and enter into a race, or anything of the similar; however, you may want to invest in one for the health of you from your head to your feet. With the supple comfort that comfort bikes provide, there will be no more icing your back or using a heating pad for your tushie; however, don’t let this stop you from asking for a neck rub or two. You will be able to go about your days with less pain, more energy, and overall a happier you!http://www.ladiesbikesguide.co.uk/comfort-bikes/ References External links *http://www.ladiesbikesguide.co.uk/comfort-bikes/ Category:Cycle types